


Into The Woods

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gentle monster, Gnomes, Monsters, Werewolf, Werewolf in love, fae, fairytale creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: You were always warned to never go into the woods. They were dangerous, you never knew what was lurking behind each tree, hiding in the darkness.





	Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the werewolf baby! A childhood friend who's been in love with you since the beginning. 
> 
> I'm not sure who'll be next. I'm thinking a pumpkin head! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! xoxo

You were always warned to never go into the woods. They were dangerous, you never knew what was lurking behind each tree, hiding in the darkness.

You never listened, of course. It wasn't that you were overly rebellious, you were simply curious. The fae whispered to you, the birds called to you, and bright eyes watched your every move.

You had made friends with the smaller creatures. Some fae, gnomes, even a leprechaun.

It was a dark night when you met your best friend. You had a sleeping jackalope in your lap, and you were talking to a working gnome. Due to your young age, the older creatures took to you like guardians.

Suddenly, the jackalope woke up, panicked, and leapt off your lap.

You watched with wide eyes as a wolf wandered towards you. It was really quite small, and looked incredibly harmless, but Emil, the gnome, stood in front of you, as though he could protect you.

You picked him up and knelt down to the wolf, holding your hand out. The wolf had no problem running up to you, jumping at you. He nuzzled your head, licked your face, and curled into your lap.

Emil crossed his arms, and even though you couldn't see his eyes, you knew he was glaring. 

"It's alright." You smiled, running your fingers through soft, thick fur. The wolf looked up at you with bright eyes. 

This was just the beginning of a long friendship. 

x

For all you knew, the wolf was just that, a wolf. 

You were much older now, but your friendships in the forest never changed. Emil still acted very much like a father to you, and the fae kept you safe from others. 

One night, when you found him, Emil was sitting with his brother. They were drinking and talking, very quietly.

"Lukas," Emil said, under his breath. "_He _wants me to tell y/n."

"He can't do it himself?"

Emil shook his head, and Lukas took notice of your presence.

"Ah, good evening, y/n!"

Emil whipped around. "Y/N!" He said, in surprise. "Come here, my girl!"

You sat down next to them. "Who wants you to tell me what?"

Emil nervously stroked his beard. "Your wolf friend."

You smiled. "William."

"Yes, _him._"

"What about him?"

"He, ah, he isn't exactly what you think he is."

Your face drew up in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"He's a werewolf, girl." Lukas said, as he lit his little pipe.

"You're joking.." You said.

"I promise you."

You looked out into the dark forest. "That's why I haven't seen him lately."

Emil and Lukas shared a look.

"He truly loves you. He's just scared."

"I understand that...." You say, but truthfully, you're upset he felt like he couldn't tell you.

Either way, you waited for him to return.

x

By the time he had shown up, you had fallen asleep. The wolf, Will, nuzzled your face, whimpering a little. He missed you _so _much.

You were his everything, you had been since you were both young. He would do anything and everything for you. You wouldn't even have to ask.

"Will?"

He looked up and saw you, smiling down at him. You ran your fingers through his fur.

"Emil told me. That you're a werewolf." You said. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

He whimpered, lowering his head.

"You know I love you as you. But, I'd love to see how you look as a human. Tomorrow?" You asked, and his ears perked up.

"It's a date."

x

You nervously tapped your fingers against the table at the little cafe you sat in, waiting for William.

You looked up everytime the bell chimed at the door, only to realize it wasn't him.

You sighed, resting your cheek in your hand, closing your eyes. You weren't sure how long you were resting, but someone touched your shoulder.

You jumped, looking up to see a young man. He had fluffy brown hair, with the brightest orange eyes you had ever seen. He had smooth, freckled caramel skin.

You sat up slowly, completely enchanted by him. "Will?"

"Yeah." He breathed. "It's me..."

You immediately pulled him close, closing your eyes. "I'm so happy to meet you..."

He ran his fingers through your hair, holding you tight. "I'm sorry I waited so long. I was just scared....what if you didn't want anything to do with me?" He asked.

"I would never, I love you William." You said, pulling away.

"Come with me?" He asked softly.

He pulled you away, holding your hand tight. He brought you to the forest, where it was quiet and empty.

He had you backed against a tree, cupping your face. "I love you too, y/n.." He murmured, leaning in close. He kissed you, so softly and so gently.

"Will," you breathed. "You've waited this long to do this, you don't need to be so gentle.."

You swore you saw his eyes change, and he kissed you harder, breathlessly, pressed against the tree hard, his warm body against yours.

"I love you, more than _anything._" He whispered. "With you by my side, nothing else matters..."


End file.
